


Write me No Reason

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Look over there! It's emotional!, Mild Language, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, crygi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: The Dermamoris Link is a Natural connection to your soulmate; and whatever you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate's.But it's not always that easy, not for Gigi Goode and Crystal Methyd.Crygi centered with some Jackie/Jan.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Write me No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Fangirl here! I know I still have a fic in the making (If you judge a Book), and I do plan to continue it in the future. Your girl is moving house, my laptop broke and also going back to work at the same time. Currently I have more muse and Ideas for this fic I'm starting now (I hope you all enjoy), so when I am writing, it will most likely be for this one and the rating might go up to an M in future chapters. XOXO~ Baby Fangirl.

Gigi let her warm fingertips glide lightly against the stiffened spines of the books that lined the shelves of the downstairs study on all three walls, each book standing proudly to attention, as the young brunette scoured their titles in pursuit of one in particular. The early morning light just managed to squeeze its way into the room in between thick, heavy green curtains, weaselling its way into the study to greet Gigi Goode a good morning. 

The girl was always awake earlier than the rest of the world, when it was all so still and silent, and Gigi could only wish that such peaceful serenity followed her into the day. But as soon as the hour hand struck seven, the world caught up to her, and Gigi's fantasy of living a quiet life turned into less than ash, crumbling in the wind. 

“Aha,” the soft exclamation fell from plump lips in a quiet whisper of triumph, as the young Goode girl pulled a black covered hardback textbook from a lower shelf, obviously rather pleased with herself. 

A small dust-vapour cloud rose almost instantly. It made sense that these books hadn’t been touched in decades; what with her father who practically lived on the couch, beer bottle glued to his hand, and Gigi herself who was more than capable of using Google to answer her queries, so the study was rarely used. 

Gigi pulled a face as dust flew up her nose and a half cough half sneeze left the brunette with an ache in her sinuses, regardless, she sat herself in the brown leather recliner by the window, tugging the curtain aside to let in more light. 

True, the girl could have read any article on her phone, but Goode was feeling a little more refined this morning, and tucked up her legs beside her, curling into the chair as she began to read at twenty past six in the morning, still in her cream, silken pyjamas. 

Brilliant blue eyes began to read the introduction as the hand that didn't hold the book rubbed at the sides of her nose. 

_91% of the human population experience a connection with their soulmate, scientifically known as_ **_Dermamoris_ ** _between the ages of 17 and 32._ _Dermamoris_ _, a coined phrase literally translating into itself. This connection establishes a link with one person's soulmate, were you write on your skin, and it will show up on your soulmate in the same format in the same place. Most_ _within this category experience their first contact shortly after their eighteenth birthday_ _. 8_ _._ _3_ _% of the remaining 9 experience the_ _Dermamoris_ _link between the ages of 33 and 64._

_The last_ _0.7_ _% of the human population has never established a connection with their soulmate._

Unease filled the young girls stomach as she came to the end of a paragraph, not knowing why she thought a book would tell her something different than all of the online fact pages that she had already memorised; and her gaze flickered to the bare skin of her forearms. 

Gigi had turned eighteen three weeks ago, half way through the summer holidays, and since then she had been equally thrilled and terrified of contacting her soul mate. Each morning, the first thing she did was check her pale skin for anything resembling a word or a mark from her soul mate, and each morning she was relieved that there was none, but at the same time, the brunette was inching closer and closer into the disheartening belief that she belonged to that 0.7 percent of the population. 

It was complicated; and although the idea of having someone meant only for you made Gigi's heart swell, she didn’t think that anyone could feel that way for her, and for her own sakes... she hoped that they wouldn’t. 

Since she had turned eighteen, her father had drunk a little more each day and every time she was about to leave the house he would wait by the door and demand to see her arms, inspecting every time she came home from hanging out with her friends as well. 

It had gotten out of control, and on the one time she had said no, just out of blatant curiosity, he had almost broken her arm by snatching her wrist so hard to check, always grunting his despicable, “no soulmates” rule, to justify it when he left his teenage daughter fighting back tears in hallway. 

It was times like that when she wished her mom had taken her away to when she had walked out on them both. Her mom and dad weren't soulmates, which was kind of a big deal, especially to young adults, and Gigi had told no one besides her best friends about it. Goode was a cheerleader, and had quite a respectable status in the high school hierarchy. She'd receive the social status of a slug if her classmates found out that she wasn’t supposed to exist. 

That’s how this whole thing worked. The Dermamoris link worked to find your soul mate, yes, but it set the ways of the future generations. 

She stared blankly at the page for a while longer, her gaze buying past the words and through the paper itself. 

And although she wanted nothing more in the whole world that to have a soulmate of her own, Gigi had a secret, one much bigger than being an offspring of two separate mates. Gigi was a lesbian, and if her father found out she had a soulmates, let alone it being a girl... the brunette shook and slammed the book closed before she could finish that train of thought, wiping away a tear. 

It wasn't going to happen. Gigi Goode belonged to that 0.7 percent. She was sure of it. 

She had to be... 

Gigi slunk back up into her master bedroom just ten minutes before the alarm, picking out her outfit for the day, settling on a pale blue dress and white leggings underneath, picking out a black headband to match her black pumps, which would go nice with her black and white looped earrings. She also took her baby blue cheerleader uniform from its hanger and folded it with beat precision into her Louis Vuitton bag. 

The moment the alarm sounded, she could head her father shuffle from the room next to hers, and down the stairs, and the day begun. 

Jaida always picked her up early so they could grab a Starbucks before picking up Nicky, and then all three would chill out in the homeroom, catching up before classes, and she has text the dark-skinned girl the day before ten started to make sure that their routine was still okay. 

That was something that Gigi would always appreciate about her best friend, despite the fact that she rarely addressed her gratitude; Jaida would always come for her ridiculously early in the morning, just so the brunette didn’t have to feel hostage in her own house. 

Gigi usually stayed up in her bedroom until it was time to leave, and she adjusted her headband before an incoming text notification brought her phone to life with a loud buzz, and Goode swooped onto her device like a buzzard on a half-devoured corpse. 

**Jaides** ** < ** **3 :** **I’m outside with your bail, ready to escape prison?**

She had attached the lock and cash emojis, along with a heart, and Gigi stifled her laughter, God forbid her father heard her actually enjoy herself. 

**Geege** **: Yup, just** **gotta** **get past security.**

She sent the reply almost immediately, shrugging on a white biker jacket before grabbing her bag. Gigi bid adieu to her bedroom before flying down the stairs. Not many people could say that they were excited for the first day of school; but not many people had to deal with the crappy hand life dealt the sweet brunette. 

Besides, she had missed seeing her friends five days a week. 

Gigi had made it into the hallway before the tell-tale sounds of fingers snapping stopped the girl in her tracks. She hated it when her father clicked to get her attention. She wasn’t a dog. 

“Georgina, get in here,” the man demanded gruffly from his place, collapsed on the couch already, and the brunette swallowed a sigh, dropping her school bag by the door as she waltzed into the fancy living room, stopping in front of the sofa. Right in front of the television. 

She could see the irritation in her father's eyes, but knew full well he couldn’t argue. 

“Arms,” came the exhausted growl, and Gigi put both arms forward, still concealed by her biker jacket. The last time she had done that, he had forced her sleeves up with a vice-like grip that had hurt, and Goode quickly hastened to push her sleeves to her elbows, revealing pale skin without so much as a spot. 

Somewhat satisfied with his daughters' obedience, he nodded, mostly eager for the brunette to get out of the way of the TV, and wordlessly, Gigi flew for the front door, grabbing her keys and her bag, and raced down the garden path without looking back. 

“Ugh, I hate him!” Gigi exclaimed breathlessly as she shut the passenger side door almost too hard, instantly regretting taking her frustrations out on her best friend's car. 

“Good morning to you too bitch,” Jaida smiled affectively, in her warm teasing tone that was smooth like caramel, making the brunette instantly relax. They were best friends for a reason, Nicky too, Gigi didn’t have to pretend like everything was fine; and they still loved her regardless. 

The car sped out of the street and towards the nearest Starbucks. The trio always ordered the same three drinks, never straying from their dedicated menu choices, so Nicky always had her Mocha caramel Latte waiting. 

At seven thirty, all three girls were sipping on frappes and lattes alike, sitting in the mostly empty parking lot, exchanging summer stories and ideas; and although Goode didn’t have much to contribute, she loved listening. 

“So, little miss eighteen,” Doll spoke in her heavy French accent that rolled so seductively off her tongue without even trying to make it sensual. “Have they made contact?” she asked tentatively, knowing it was a delicate topic. 

Jaida was the eldest, and she had managed to write to her Soulmate the day she turned eighteen. Nicky was still seventeen, and even though she had tried repeatedly to scribble on her arms every day, she, like Gigi had made no progress. 

Goode shook her head, rolling up her sleeves in confirmation. Bear arms blank as an unused canvas. “No, I don’t know if it's good, or bad... but every day I wake up so anxious, like I don’t want it to be today... but also, when I don’t see anything, I always feel disappointed.” 

“Child! You ain’t got no reason to be disappointed, you got the best friends in the world,” Jaida Essence Hall laughed delightedly and Gigi couldn’t help but join in. It was true, she did have the best friends. 

And if Gigi never got a Soulmate, at least she had them. 

“I want a soulmate. I want a soulmate. I want a soulmaaaaate,” Crystal Methyd whined, only ceasing her dramatic wails to shove another brownie in her mouth, and even then, she managed to mumble some barely coherent words that her best friends translated into ‘I want a soulmate’. 

Jan and Crystal had both crashed at Jackie's house the day before school started again, so they could all spend their last day of Summer together, baking their own pizzas and all three of them chilling on Jackie’s massive couch, watching the last season of Stranger Things that Jan hadn’t caught up on, and the other two had demanded they all sit down and watch it together. 

Like most teenage girl sleepovers, they had talked until one in the morning before Jackie forbid them to crack any more jokes and to go to sleep. But Jan had brought up the Dermamoris Link, and had set Crystal off on a whingy tangent that had went on right through to the middle of breakfast. 

“It's so not fair that you two have yours, and I’m older than the both of you!” the red-haired girl pouted, brownie still in her cheeks, making her look like the hybrid of a human and a chipmunk. 

Jackie just shook her head, trying not to laugh as she poured herself a glass of orange juice whilst Jan devoured her cornflakes, only half listening to her best friends' rant. 

“That counts for nothing, people who make a connection first don’t necessarily meet their soulmates first. Soulmates can be on opposite sides of the world. There’s hundreds of confirmed cases,” the dark-haired Brainiac confirmed, and for some reason, that didn’t make Crystal feel any better. 

Jan shook her head and shrugged, “And some people don’t even want to find out who their soulmate is,” the blonde spoke and Methyd could understand. 

Jan and Jackie both wrote to their soulmates, but didn’t talk about it much. They had been best friends since kindergarten, and their bond was inseparable. So, they didn’t mention having a significant other, just so that they could still be best friends without jealousy or emotion getting in the way. 

It made sense to Crystal, and she wondered if her soulmate didn’t write to her because she had a friendship she didn’t want to ruin. 

Crystal was sure it was a she. 

She swallowed her brownie. 

“I think she’s going to be pretty, and awesome,” the redhead smiled blissfully, picturing her perfect soulmate. As far as she knew, the Dermamoris link was never wrong. 

“Who’s to say it’s a ‘she’?” Jan piped up, arching a quizzical brow; knowing all too well that someone as gay as Crystal would rather throw away her rock collection than kiss a boy. As soon as the words left her lips, Methyd turned pale, shaking her head so hard, red curls flew in all directions, almost hitting poor Jackie in the face. 

“Uh no, it’s a she,” Crystal Elizabeth pursued in determined confidence, “The only boy who might ever be my soulmate is the guy who invented brownies,” the redhead spoke matter-of-factly, reaching for yet another chocolatey treat. 

Cox laughed again, buttering a slice of toast, “That’s also a ‘she’. Fanny Farmer invented the brownie in 1893, but the original recipe never contained chocolate,” she spoke almost as if reading right off a Wikipedia page, but her best friends had come to expect that from the know-it-all nerd that they loved. 

Jackie was the smartest girl in the whole school, and also held the title of student-body president; she was reliable, sweet and wonderful. 

“How do you know that?” Jan gaped incredulously, “ _How. Do. You. Know. That?!_ ” Miss Sport yelled across the table, holding her spoon out in accusation making the other girls giggle. 

Jan was the head-cheerleader of the Trinity’s Sirens, a squad of talented, pretty girls that could flip their bodies in ways Crystal could never hope to achieve. She could probably do half a cartwheel and accidentally knock someone out. 

It was kind of weird being best friends with two of the biggest names in their school. President, Head cheerleader and Crystal. But nonetheless, the hierarchy never really effected the artsy girl, who usually kept to herself and did okay in her studies. 

“It’s just not fair,” the redhead reiterated for the thousandth time that very morning and Jan playfully roller her eyes. 

“Oh my God, look, if I let you sit at the bleachers and watch my girls do tumbles in short skirt to satisfy your lesbian cravings, will you not mention the words soul and mate for the next week?” the blonde teased, and Crystal actually considered it before nodding. 

Jan often let her and Jackie hang out while the cheer squad did their practice either before or after school or even during breaks. 

Methyd nodded again with a beaming smile, “Okay, it’s a deal, I promise I won’t say so-” 

“Crystal!” Both Jackie and Jan berated her at the same time, making the trio fall into fits of giggles. 

“What? I was gonna say sofa! I swear!”. 

It had taken an hour for them to clear away their breakfast things, get changed and walk to school together. Jackie and Jan always walked so close together, so when the path shortened, Crystal took the lead and went ahead, which she really didn’t mind. 

They were far too early for Crystal’s liking, but the head-cheerleader had organised a meet-up with her Sirens to get straight back into cheerleading before they held open-auditions, so that the existing squad had a perfected routine for the day. 

As promised, Jackie and Crystal got to hang around the bleachers and watch as the field began to host more and more girls who had changed into that baby blue uniform that left legs for days. 

Methyd didn’t know too much about cheerleading or any other sport-like event for that matter, she didn’t know the difference between a toss, a dribble, touchdown, goal and score. But there was something captivating about watching the cheer practises that Crystal didn’t mind not knowing what one of those jumpy-tumble things was called. 

Jackie and Crystal maintained small snippets of conversation as the girls warmed up, the redhead let her attention wonder onto the playing field, where Jan was smiling and giggling. Her gaze doesn’t focus on her best friend however, but the enigma behind her. 

Dark brown waves are tied into the highest ponytail Methyd had ever seen, light touches of makeup working so beautifully with the sapphire gleam of her eyes. Gigi Goode was gorgeous from her thick curl of her lashes, to the graceful point of her toes, almost bouncing with excitement in those expensive on-brand sneakers. 

She was tall and sleek, and every movement she made seemed to resonate perfection and precision, and even though Crystal would never voice it aloud in front of her friends, she couldn’t help but wonder how Jan had beaten her to cheer-captain. 

Crystal saw Gigi in the hallways, usually sporting cute dresses or short designer skirts, long chocolate waves held out of her sharp features with a headband and a small smile in the corner of her lips. 

It was the smile that worked under the redhead's skin. Gigi didn’t smile like all the other girls she knew. It was almost as though the brunette had to work to maintain even the softest of grins, one that compensated for the other emotions she didn’t show. And after a while of watching the girl in the cafeteria; it was surprising how quickly that delicate little smile could turn sad. 

They hadn’t shared a single class so far, which Crystal cursed the world for. And inwardly she hoped that this year would be the year. 

Gigi was saying something to her best friend, Jaida, a tall, dark-skinned girl who was equally stunning, but not in the same innocent way as Miss Goode, but Crystal couldn’t deny she too was beautiful. 

Goode let loose a small laugh that Crystal was too far away to hear, and yet her heart still sped up. 

It all made sense that Gigi was a Siren; she could tempt Crystal out of a lifeboat any time and the redhead would thank her from the bottom of the ocean. 

“I want her to be my Soulmate,” the redhead let out a breath that she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, and yet her chest remained full, pale green eyes fixating on the cheerleader that tugged almost awkwardly at the skirt of her uniform. 

Jackie followed her best friends gaze with a loose grin. It was no surprise, Crystal had crushed on a couple of girls during their academic years, but she’d never seen the redhead so enamoured by anyone the way she was with Gigi. 

“I don’t think fate takes requests,” Jackie Cox murmured, letting it slide that Crystal had said the word ‘soulmate’ again. “Or Bribery,” She added quickly before Methyd could get any ideas. “What is she doing?” the dark-haired Persian princess asked, and Crystal glanced back to the pitch where Jan was waving at them. 

Crystal waved back, and almost all of the cheerleaders laughed. Her heart leapt when she saw Gigi Goode fail to bite back a giggle. “Why are they laughing at me?” Despite being laughed at a lot for her bold and colourful style, Crystal never got used to the notion. 

Jackie shook her head, a grin developing on pink lips, “She’s not waving _at_ us, she’s waving us over,” Cox realised and with that, both girls got to their feet and hurried onto the grass. 

“Hey girls, I wanted to go through a new routine, but we need spotters to watch my tumblers and make sure nobody injures themselves. Thank you for volunteering,” Jan teased, turning back to her squad to talk them through the new setup that sounded like a foreign language to Crystal. 

Not that she was listening, her gaze had fixed on a certain cheerleader who was paying so much attention, she had caught her plump, lower lip between her teeth. 

“So, that makes sense?” Jan Sport finalised, and everyone nodded, including Jackie, and Crystal went white, figuring she ought to have tried a little harder to pay attention. “Great! So, if my spotters can spot Blair and Gigi, that’d be great,”. 

Crystal didn’t have time to register what Jan had said before Jackie had moved to the right, with Blairs group. Blair St Clair was a small but fierce girl, and instantly began running Jackie through what to look out for. 

That left her to spot Gigi Goode. Methyd knew Jackie had chosen Blair on purpose. 

She turned on her heel, almost jumping back a mile when she game face to face with the brunette that she had spent the last ten minutes staring at. “Uh, hi!” the redhead squeaked, everything in her body screaming at her to be cool, but the brilliant beam on her lips was literally anything but. 

Gigi didn’t seem to mind, instead, she worked on that cute little smile, “Hi, Crystal, right?” the cheerleader asked, despite the fact that her tone revealed she knew her name and it wasn’t just a guess. 

Red curls danced across her shoulders as she nodded ecstatically, also not cool. “Right! How did you know?”. 

The brunette rolled her sky-blue eyes playfully, “Your bright red hair and your interesting choice of style makes you loud and noticeable. You’re very hard to forget,” Gigi confirmed matter-of-factly, hands clasping together in front of her skirt. 

Crystal had to battle back a blush, “Well thanks, I guess you’re pretty unforgettable too,” the words had dissipated from her lips and panic rooted in the girls' stomach. She did _not_ just say that. Crystal groaned internally and she would’ve instantly apologised had Gigi not let a giggle rise to the surface, that tiny grin stating to grow in the corner of her lips. 

“You guess. You spot. Is there anything you can’t do?” Goode teased and Methyd felt her face flame. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty crap at knitting,” the redhead mumbled and the sound that came from the cheerleader sounded like a half laugh mixed with some sort of exclamation. They didn’t get a chance to continue their conversation before Jan had them begin the routine. 

She realised too late that Gigi hadn’t told her exactly how to spot, but the brunette was so effortlessly perfect that she thankfully didn’t need a spotter, not that Crystal would mind it if the girl fell into her arms. 

That was wishful thinking. 

Practice came to an end ten minutes before the official school day, and the cheerleaders went to get changed whilst Jackie and Crystal waited outside for Jan. Gigi was the first to leave, in a cute blue dress, and brown waves hanging loose, closely followed by Jaida. 

She flashed her tiny grin towards Crystal as they passed, and disappeared around a corner. 

Crystals first class had been I.T, and they spent the whole class on the computers, learning basic keyboard tasks that Methyd had already learnt when she was too lazy to move her mouse. It went by fast, despite the fact that both of her friends were in Music Theory. 

They met up again at break, and walked together to History, where Crystal had Ms Velour for the third year in a row. Ms Velour was a tall, bold woman, which the same energy as Crystal herself, and it was no secret that this strange teacher was the redheads' favourite. 

The redhead took a seat to Jackie’s left, whilst Jan sat opposite them, and Methyd rummaged through her bag. She had all her essentials, her paints, her phone, her favourite book, tissues, a jacket and more than enough packets of sweets and chewing gum, and in all her haste to pack her snacks, Crystal hadn’t had the decency to remember paper and pens. 

“Can I borrow a pen?” the girl whispered to Jackie when Ms Velour finally settled them all down. 

“I just have the one,”. 

“Here I have some!” Jan eagerly responded in a hushed tone, as if she had been waiting for this moment. She unzipped her pencil case, emptying the contents onto the table with a loud scatter that made the teacher narrow her eyes distastefully, before realising this was Crystal and her friends, and let it slide. 

They were all sparkly glitter pens in a variety of colours, and Crystal grabbed the brightest pink she could find. Jan told her she could keep it for the day. 

Crystal didn’t really need it for the lesson however. Ms Velour handed out textbooks to each of them, and all they did was read a couple of paragraphs, trying to annotate key posters and what they represented. 

They got to the end of the lesson and the teacher instructed them to take their books home and finish reading the next four pages for Wednesday the 7th. Crystal hastily uncapped the pen and scribbled on her arm. 

_Ms Velour, Pages 42-46 wed 7._

The pink Gel glittered against her tan skin, and Methyd had to resist tattooing her whole arm just for the glitter. 

The bell rang, and the class was dismissed. Crystal slipped the book and the pen into her backpack and rolled down her sleeves. The hallways busied almost instantaneously with students trying to race to their next lesson before the next bell. Math classrooms where on the other side of the building and the redhead internally groaned yet again, she hated running at the best of times. 

Her thoughts vanish instantly when a blur of blue and brown pushed past her, hastily rushing through the crowd and Crystal just managed to catch the sight of Gigi Goode, wiping tears from her cheeks with her small fist. 

Crystal heart somersaulted, her first thought: Who had upset such a wonderful girl? 

Her second: Why did it hurt her so bad to see the Goode girl cry? 

The redhead excused herself and Jackie brought up the fact that she’d be late if she took any sort of detour, but Crystal couldn’t bring herself to care. 

The hallways cleared soon enough, and Methyd was left alone, spinning on her heel, wondering how the cheerleader had escaped her so fast, until her eyes landed on the restroom sign after a couple of confused seconds. 

Warily, she pushed open the door, entering the girl's bathrooms. Crystal figured she must have been mistaken, when all the stalls were unoccupied, their doors hanging open, and the redhead turned to leave when she heard the sob come from the farthest stall on her right. 

There was no mistaking the sound, it was bitter and heart-breaking, and without seeing her face; it was hard to imagine that sound coming from that sweet, smiling girl out on the fields. Crystals steps were light and careful, and the girl knocked timidly on the side of the stall to announce her presence. 

The sight that greeted her made Methyd want to cry too. 

Gigi was sat on the floor of the bathroom stalls, knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and hugging them close. Her white biker jacket was bunched in her fists, long digits turning white with the grip she had on the cuffs. Dark hair spilled around her face, and when Goode glanced up, her blue eyes were red and watery, and if Crystal didn’t know better, swimming with fear. 

Crystal said nothing as she slipped down to the ground, beside the cheerleader, pulling the packet of tissues from her bag and handed them across to the brunette. “Take them. You need them more than I do,” a soft but wonderful smile pulled at the older girls lips that only blossomed when Gigi shakily accepted the packet. 

“I’m not crying,” Gigi sniffled in a last attempt to claw back her dignity before blowing her nose. 

“Honey, I’ve seen seabed's drier than your eyes,” Crystal shuffled closer with a soft tease in her tone. Gigi wiped her eyes, only for more tears to spill onto her cheeks. “What happened?” the redhead inquired gently, not wanting to push the popular girl into opening up. 

Goode sighed, her shoulders softly trembling, “I can’t talk about it... but- it's huge, and my life is over,” Gigi confessed, struggling to get the words to cross her lips before she broke down into more sobs, and Crystal only thought for half a second before wrapping an arm around the brunette, pulling her into a warm embrace that Gigi instantly fell into, crying into Crystal’s tie-dye shirt. 

“It’s a really big problem, but... I bet it’s not bigger than you, and what you can accomplish. You’re... You’re amazing Gigi, and whatever it is, you got this.” Crystal didn’t have a clue what was going on, but she said what sounded right. 

She reached into her bag again, pulling out a packet of fruit snacks. “Wanna share some goodies with me? Whenever I get sad, I eat my feelings,” A soft tease lined her tone, but Gigi sat up properly, a small, amused grin on her lips, before nodding. 

Triumphantly, Crystal tore int the pack, setting the bag between them, “You just carry those around with you?” Gigi spoke quietly, reaching into the packet almost instantly. 

“Yeah, mostly in case of an emergency” the tanned girl beamed, chewing on a sweet, sitting on the bathroom floor with Gigi Goode. Methyd wasn’t all too sure if she could call this a ‘step-forward’ after their interaction on the field. But nonetheless, Gigi wasn’t crying any more. 

“Emergency?” The brunette echoed, “So Like, a type one Diabetes Emergency?” Goode questioned mid-chew. 

“So like, a type one hunger emergency,” Crystal teased and Gigi laughed quietly, a smile working in the corners of her lips like a delicate cherry blossom starting to bloom. It was beautiful, even if there was still a sad twinge to her lips. “Do you want me to get one of your friends to come and help you?” Crystal offered sweetly and Gigi paused a moment before nodding. 

Her hand flew to Crystals when the redhead started to move. “No, just... can you text Jaida? Please?” She handed the older girl her phone, “The passcode is 7979.” she mumbled and Crystal punched it in. Jaida was the most recent contact so she was typing in a message in no time. How do you start messages like this? 

**Geege** **: Jaida, Gigi is in the** **girls** **bathroom on the first floor in the second block. She wants you. I’m here with her, I’m Crystal.**

She sent the message, and Crystal figured she probably should have started off with her name, but it didn’t matter. Green eyes accidentally scanned the last texts between the two and her lips parted, sure she had read the messages wrong. Something about Prison and Security? She handed the phone back before she had the chance to snoop. 

Jaida text back she was on her way and Crystal kept her company, saying soft shit like ‘she wasn’t going anywhere,’ and ‘Everything is going to be alright’. She couldn’t tell if Gigi appreciated it or not, but the brunette didn’t tell her to stop, so she kept offering the cheerleader whispers of comfort and fruit snacks. 

The dark-skinned girl appeared only three minutes later, and suddenly the cubicle was getting a little too crowded, so Crystal got up to leave, and yet again, Gigi had caught her hand, sending electricity flying through Methyd’s whole body. 

“Thank you, Crystal,” Goode whispered reverently, the soft pad of her thumb brushing the back of her hand before letting go. 

Jaida nodded her gratitude too, and with the glance in the girls gaze, she could tell this was serious, and part of her wished she could stay. Crystal pushed her wishes deep down in her chest, and gave Gigi the most caring smile before taking her exit, leaving Goode on the bathroom floor when every fibre of her being screamed at her to run back to the brunette and tell her she was too pretty to cry. 

Gigi let out a breath that came out more like a strangled whine as Jaida crouched down beside her in the same spot that Crystal had been in just moments ago. Goode was still so confused as to why the redhead had been so sweet and kind to her, having only had their first real conversation that very morning. Her blurry vision blinked away tears until her blue eyes landed on the bag of fruit snacks Methyd had left behind purposefully. 

She almost forgot Jaida was there until her best friend moved to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks. 

“What happened, Geege?” the dark-skinned girl asked in a quiet whisper that brought all of Goode’s troubles back into reality, and once again, Gigi began to cry, her mumbles inaudible. 

“C’mon, hush now, child. Tell me what’s wrong,” Jaida leant forward, inspecting her best friend for any signs of injury. 

“H-He’s gonna k-kill me,” Gigi hiccoughed around the sob that was stuck in her throat, and with trembling fingers she pulled up the left sleeve of her white jacket, a shaky breath reaching a terrified gasp when the writing came into view. 

Slanted, curly writing in bright pink, adorned with stupid sparkles. 

_Ms Velour, pages 42-46 wed 7._


End file.
